


Your Body

by Color_me_blue3



Category: LUNA SEA, X JAPAN
Genre: Anal, BL, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words, none of this is real. I'm not making money by writing this.Summary: Sugizo has been trying to get Toshi's attention. He will get it when he least expetcs it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry to the [ LJ's J-RockYaoi community](http://jrockyaoi.livejournal.com/) November Challenge: "Write a story based on a song you hate." I know I said I was gonna write fluf based on a 1D song but I just couldn't stand it XD So instead I remembered that there are other songs I hate but aren't painful to hear (I don't like what they say in the lyrics but for some reason I kinda like the songs) so I based this partially on the song "Your Body" by Christina Aguilera. I hope you enjoy it and please don't kill me XD I blame ToshI's instagram for it XD (https://www.instagram.com/p/-yvMzdn4pk/) BTW, I don't know if Sugizo still smokes or if he quit but I used that as a mere plot device.

The place was completely packed, it was another sold out as usual. That was one of the reasons he loved to tour thru his home country. Not that they weren’t able to fill out places overseas, but somehow knowing that everywhere was a sold out there, was an ego boost.

And why wouldn’t he like an ego boost? He was always up for it. But currently it wasn’t the fans the ones he wanted that boost to come from. No, it was from the very band’s vocalist.

Sugizo always flirted with everyone, and he enjoyed the attention; being it from the fans going crazy of his band mates. But his interest was now set on Toshi. He followed along his onstage games; however he felt there was something else there. He hadn’t dared to play those games with him outside the stage though. He didn’t want to make the elder awkward or something. But tonight, he was in a playful mood and his flirting had been increasing as the concert went on.

They started playing one more song and realizing he had already done fan service with everyone, Sugizo decided to go for Toshi once more. As the song progressed he got closer and closer, smiling sexily towards the elder.Toshi smiled back, he always did, and invited him closer. Sugizo took the chance, leaning his back against him as the elder hit his higher note, waiting until it was over and then moving even closer, stealing a swift kiss from him.

The fans went wild, and after the song ended he walked off stage. The next song was one of Yoshiki piano solos, so he could relax a bit.

Sugizo went to his dressing area, placing a cigarette between his lips and taking his lighter out of one of his pockets as he pushed the door open. But then, a hard shove made him drop both and he struggled not to lose his footing; barely being able to hold himself with his dresser, looking back a bit startled as he heard his door lock click.

“Toshi!” Sugizo’s pounding heart began slowing down at the realization of who his attacker was.

“Hadn’t you quit smoking? It’s bad for you… you know…” Toshi said walking towards him, grabbing his chin and kissing him.

Sugizo wasn’t ready for the sudden action so he tried to back off, realizing he was trapped between the vocalist and his dresser. He then tried to talk to him, but as he opened his mouth, it was invaded by Toshi’s tongue; moving expertly against his own, making him forget why he wanted to complain and melting against the kiss. He then placed his arms around the elder’s neck, feeling how he made him spread his legs and pressed himself against his groin.

The guitarist broke the kiss with a surprised moan. “Toshi…?” he looked into the vocalist’s face, his glasses didn’t let him see his eyes; but he was smiling.

“You wanted my attention, didn’t you?” Toshi offered as only explanation, then taking one of Sugizo’s arms, turning him around and grinding himself against his hips.

A moan escaped Sugizo’s lips as he looked at both of their reflections in the dresser’s mirror, feeling Toshi’s already hardened manhood pushing against his ass, then noticing the vocalist’s hands go around and unhook his pants. “Well… you are too sexy for your own good…” he said pushing himself against the elder. The urgency of his actions reminding him they had little time.

“I should be the one saying that…” Toshi stated pushing Sugizo’s pants out of the way. “Nice thong…” he smiled trailing his finger down the guitarist’s, poking softly against his tight hole.

“I’m wearing it for you…” Sugizo tried to brag despite the situation, seeing Toshi’s reflection as he unhooked his own pants, opening a packet he figured was a condom and then feeling the elder’s fingers on him once more, spreading some kind of lube on him. Then a slight pain coursed through him and he felt Toshi’s fingers making room into his body.

Toshi smiled at him leaning closer to kiss his neck. “Do you really want this?” he asked removing his fingers.

Sugizo laughed lightly. “Do you think I would let you go that far if I didn’t?”

“I hope you are ready… we don´t have much time…” Toshi said stating the obvious, then entering the guitarist’s body in one single thrust.

“Ah… Toshi…” Sugizo moaned as he felt the elder start thrusting against him hard and fast, almost forcing him to hold onto the dresser for support.

“Yes… You are so warm… and tight…” Toshi moaned taking one of his hands to the younger’s manhood and caressing it.

“Expected… ah… anything different?” Sugizo panted as he felt his body react to the elder’s touch, knowing they didn’t have more than a few minutes turned him on even more.

“No…” Toshi said pushing a bit harder against the younger.

“Ah… There!” Sugizo nearly screamed as he felt the elder push against his prostate, almost making him see stars.

“As you wish.” Toshi then continued to pound against that very spot, stroking the guitarist’s manhood in sync with his movements.

Sugizo could feel his orgasm approach faster and faster, so he looked up at the elder thru the mirror. “I thought… You were with… Yoshiki…”

“I am…” Toshi said.

Sugizo felt a bit surprised by such revelation, however he was far too gone to care at that moment; feeling his senses overwhelmed and coming hard into the elder’s hand. Toshi then couldn’t take it anymore, filling the barrier between them as he also came.

The elder then removed himself from the Sugizo’s body, disposing of the used condom and fixing his clothes. “You should fix yourself a bit…” he said then leaving.

Sugizo sighed looking at himself in the mirror as he fixed his clothes back. He still had time to fix his hair; Toshi was up next with another piano ballad, and then they all would be up again. So he passed his hands thru his hair. He then smiled. He had gotten the vocalist’s attention, even if it had been just for a moment.


End file.
